A virtual universe is a computer-based simulated environment. Users or residents may traverse a virtual universe, inhabit dwellings, and interact with other residents through the use of avatars, two or three-dimensional graphical representations of a character. The environment of a virtual universe may resemble the real world, with real world rules such as gravity, topography, and locomotion; and with social and economic interactions between characters. Many virtual universes allow for multiple residents and provide for communications between the residents. Some virtual universes have many thousands or even millions of residents. Virtual universes may be used for massively multiple player online role-playing games, for social networking, or for participation in imaginary social or business universes.
Virtual universes may provide a useful environment for personal interactions, both business and social. Avatars in virtual universes may undergo a wide range of business and social experiences, and such experiences are becoming more important as business and social transactions are becoming common in virtual universes. In fact, the characteristics of an avatar may play important social, business, and other related roles in virtual universes. One example is Second Life (SL), a privately owned 3-D virtual universe, made publicly available in 2003 by Linden Lab. The SL virtual universe is computed and managed by a large array of servers that are owned and maintained by Linden Lab. The SL client program provides its residents with tools to view, navigate, and modify the SL world and participate in its virtual economy. In 2006, SL had over one million residents. Social and business interactions are important in SL, and these interactions include resident interactions in both personal and business meetings.
A space within a virtual universe can be inadequate for the needs of a virtual universe's residents and designers. As with space in a real world, a virtual universe retail showroom, retail store, home, conference room, or island may not be able to accommodate the number of avatars and objects that a resident or designer of the virtual universe wishes to accommodate. For example, a retailer may purchase real estate on a popular island and build a store. The store is surrounded by other properties, making expansion impossible. The store may then grow in popularity until the store's space can no longer accommodate all of the avatars of customers and the retailer's merchandise and other objects. The retailer needs a permanent expansion. In the real world, and in current virtual universes, the retailer has two alternatives: 1) build a second store and encourage some customers to use it, or 2) move the location of the current store to a new location where its expansion is possible. Neither solution takes advantage of the familiarity and ease-of-use that the store's customers have already accumulated. In theory, another alternative exists, but it is even worse than the others. In this alternative, the building expands into the surrounding, space. For example, a building, that is 20 feet wide may suddenly grow to 100 feet wide, crashing into surrounding buildings, and impinging on other owned spaces, avatars, and landscape features. This alternative is disruptive and may not be allowed in virtual universes.
A second, example of a need for increased space is a virtual universe nightclub whose, owner has booked a popular band to play in the virtual universe. As the show proceeds, more and more avatars arrive, slowing performance of the virtual universe server rendering the nightclub and crowding the space to the point that some customers are turned away. This need for additional space may be temporary. The existing space may suffice except for exceptionally popular acts. A final example is a user of a conference room who arrives only to find it already occupied by another group of users. In this example, the desired additional space—an extra conference room—would be separate from the existing space.